Cat Allergy
by Nelicious
Summary: Kucing itu makhluk yang lucu, manis, lembut, dan hangat... Jongin sangat menyukai kucing. Dan dia tahu dari Sehun kalau ternyata kucing itu gampang terangsang jika digosok ekornya. Teori darimana itu? Yang jelas dia tahu karena sudah pernah melakukannya pada Sehun. A KaiHun fanfiction, BL/SLASH, NC17, hybridcat!Sehun, absurdness! please prepare yourself before read this fanfiction!


.

.

EXO © SMEntertaiment

KaiHun milik diri mereka masing-masing n mereka saling memiliki selamanya! ^^

Nelichious

presents

_Cat Allergy_

_A KaiHun fanfiction_

Warning:

BL, YAOI, SMUT, NC17, OOC, HYBRID, absurd, gagal fluffy, gaje, misstypo(s), de el el.

Terinspirasi dari doujinshi berjudul _Kaineko Hajimemashita __ Kawauso_

Yang nggak suka, DILARANG BACA!

Tapi kalo tetap kekeuh lanjut baca, jangan salahkan saya kalau dunia anda jadi penuh dengan _bunga-bungaa_~

.

.

.

_Januari 2002_

Rintik salju yang berguguran ke tanah membuat suhu udara semakin dingin. Uap hangat keluar dari hidung mungilnya, tangan kecilnya saling menggosok berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang dirasakan telapak tangannya meski sudah ditutupi sarung tangan bermotif beruang. Kakinya bergerak melangkah berusaha menghindari jalanan yang licin.

Kemudian matanya terpaku pada seekor kucing putih belang cokelat yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Bocah berkulit tan itu menatap hewan berbulu putih cokelat itu lekat. Mata hitamnya perlahan berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana kurusnya kucing itu. Apalagi ketika si kucing juga mendongak kearahnya, melihatnya dengan mata yang seolah berkata 'peliharalah aku'.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati si kucing dan berjongkok di depannya. Dia ingin mengelus bulu putih lembut itu, tapi dia juga takut kalau kucing ini akan menggigitnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya yang dijawab oleh ekor berbulu cokelat itu yang bergerak melingkari tubuh sendiri. Dia tersenyum kali ini, dilihatnya telinga itu menegak naik seolah tertarik. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku memeliharamu."

Kemudian dilepasnya syal merah yang melilit lehernya dan mengenakannya pada si kucing dengan hati-hati. Tapi sepertinya kucing itu jinak, jadi dia mengelus kepala berbulu itu dengan lembut dan membuat kucing itu mendengkur nyaman dan semakin menelusup ke dalam syal yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh si kucing, seolah nyaman akan kehangatan yang didapat.

Dia tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Udara dingin terasa menusuk lehernya yang tidak tertutupi syal lagi. Hidungnya terasa gatal kali ini.

"Jongin-ah!"

Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh, dan mendapati ayahnya berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dia melambaikan tangan semangat pada ayahnya sambil berteriak, "Appa~ kesini! Kesini─hachoooo!"

Si kucing hanya mengintip dari selimutan syal merah yang diberikan sang bocah.

.

.

.

_Februari 2014 _

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah lambat-lambat setelah pulang dari kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Haaa... Reuni akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilaksanakan saat musim panas. Kan mereka bisa berkemah di pegunungan atau plesir ke pantai.

Dia menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke syal cokelat yang melilit lehernya seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaketnya. Musim dingin bahkan jauh lebih membosankan karena udara menusuk kulit yang mengharuskannya terus berdiam di dalam rumah.

"Hey kau!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang mencegatnya di tengah jalan. Seorang namja berkulit putih berdiri di hadapannya sambil bersidekap. Dia bisa melihat helaian cokelat yang keluar dari tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala itu.

"U-uh... nuguya?" tanyanya bingung seraya menatap lekat pemuda itu, mencermati wajahnya berusaha mengingat siapa namja satu ini.

Namja itu terdiam beberapa saat, hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sebelum tangan putih itu membuka tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala bersurai cokelat tersebut. Saat itu juga Jongin shock dan merinding sekaligus.

Kucing! Hibrida!

Tanpa pemilik.

"Whaa- kenapa kau berkeliaran seperti ini? Seharusnya kau ada di penangkaran!" ujarnya cepat berusaha mengingatkan.

"Hnn... tidak masalah. Tapi jika harus, aku tidak akan bilang 'tidak' jika kau ingin memeliharaku!" jawaban yang terkesan angkuh, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar karena lihat saja bagaimana ekor itu bergoyang senang.

"Ah tidak, terima kasih," jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya alergi terhadap kucing!" lanjutnya cepat saat melihat raut tersinggung dari si namja-kucing itu.

Raut wajah itu masih sama, tapi dia bisa melihat bagaimana telinga kucing itu menekuk turun dan ekor yang tadinya bergerak lincah kini menggulung diam.

"Eeh?" dia sendiri kebingungan akan perubahan sikap itu.

"Oh, begitu," wajah itu agak menunduk, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. "Y-yeah... baiklah!" tangan putih itu terlihat mengepal. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu..."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya tambah bingung saat namja itu berbalik pergi sambil mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya.

'_Dia menangis?'_ tanyanya kaget karena meski dari belakang, dia bisa melihat bagaimana bahu itu bergetar kecil. Dia kelabakan karena baru kali ini dia menghadapi seekor-ah seorang hibrida.

"T-tunggu!" serunya seraya menahan tangan namja itu. "Aku memang punya alergi, yah itu memang alergi. Uh tapi itu ketika aku masih kecil. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja saat ini... mungkin," ujarnya cepat dan tergagap. "Jadi aku... aku akan memeliharamu."

Dia melihat bagaimana telinga itu perlahan bergerak naik dan sebuah senyum muncul di wajah manis itu.

"Nyaaan~"

"EEEEEKH?!"

.

.

.

Jongin mendesah lega di dalam apartemennya. Huh, dia pikir dia akan bersin-bersin dan muncul bintik kemerahan di kulitnya. Ternyata tidak! Untunglah...

Dilihatnya Sehun─si kucing bilang sih namanya Sehun─ tengah melihat isi apartemennya dengan mata berbinar. Oh ya ampun, sikapnya sekarang berubah 180 derajat dari saat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Jongin~ benda apa ini?" Sehun kini berada di dapur, Jongin mengikuti di belakang dan melihat benda yang di tunjuk Sehun.

"Itu kulkas, tempat menyimpan makanan."

"Makanan?"

Dan tepat setelah itu, dia bisa mendengar bunyi perut Sehun yang cukup keras. Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Sehun memerah sambil memegangi perutnya, telinga kucingnya kembali menekuk turun karena malu.

"Kau lapar? Kemari, aku punya sedikit sereal," ujarnya seraya membuka kulkas. Sehun mengintip di sebelahnya, mengerang tidak suka saat merasakan suhu dingin menerpa kulitnya.

Jongin mengambil susu dan hendak meenutup kembali kulkasnya sebelum gerakan Sehun yang mengambil seekor ikan menghentikannya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali melihat bagaimana Sehun menjilati dan menggigiti ikan yang masih mentah itu.

"Hey, hentikan! Itu jorok namanya!" dia mengambil ikan dari Sehun dan mendapat geraman ganas dari si kitty. Telinganya dan ekornya menegak terlihat marah, dia bahkan bisa melihat taring yang agak panjang saat Sehun menggeram. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil mendapat sambutan yang tidak baik.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak tidak! Sekarang kau kucing peliharaan jadi belajarlah sedikit kesopanan. Duduk Sehun, duduk!" perintahnya yang diabaikan oleh Sehun, kucing itu tetap menatapnya tajam dan meringis memperlihatkan taringnya seolah menantangnya. "Duduk atau aku tidak akan memberikan ikanmu!"

"Aku bisa mencakar wajahmu!"

"Lakukan dan kau akan kutendang dari rumahku!"

"Buh!" Kali ini Sehun terlihat manyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, meski tetap saja akhirnya dia mau menuruti perintah Jongin untuk duduk dengan patuh.

"Nah diam disitu selama aku memasak ini, oke?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, masih ngambek sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sementara Jongin mulai memasak.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima menit ketika ikan yang sudah dimasak dan mengepulkan aroma lezat itu tandas dimakan Sehun dengan lahap. Jongin berulang kali menyuruh Sehun menggunakan garpu atau sumpit tapi diabaikan dan Sehun tetap makan dengan tangan.

"Jangan menjilati tanganmu seperti itu!" tegurnya ketika Sehun menjilat sisa saus yang belepotan di kedua tangannya. "Kau harus mencuci tanganmu!"

"Tidak!"

Keangkuhan Sehun membuatnya susah untuk dijinakkan ternyata. "Kalau begitu sekalian saja kau mandi, oke?"

"Tidak!"

"Hey, aku yakin kau belum mandi dan aku tidak mau apartemenku penuh dengan kutu jadi─"

"Tidak! Aku benci air!"

Jongin menghela napas mendengar jawaban itu. Ya tentu saja, kucing itu tidak suka air. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun tidak mandi. Jadi dengan terpaksa...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Oey!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan penolakan itu Jongin tetap menyeret Sehun ke kamar mandi, meski dia harus mendapat beberapa cakaran ganas dari Sehun yang lumayan perih.

"Sekarang lepas bajumu dan masuk!" perintahnya seraya menyalakan keran di _bathup_. Sehun berkelit dari cengkeraman Jongin dan berusaha kabur, tapi usahanya gagal ketika Jongin meraih pinggangnya dan menyeretnya mendekati _bathup_.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mandi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eh?" Jongin tertegun saat Sehun justru memeluk lehernya dan menolak masuk ke _bathup_. "S-sehun?" dia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah karena dipeluk oleh Sehun seperti ini.

"Tidak mauu~"

Jongin merinding saat Sehun mengusap-usapkan wajah ke lehernya. Aaah sial dia jadi deg-degan sendiri seperti ini. Tangannya bergetar berusaha melepaskan Sehun. "Kau harus man─_hachooo_!" Jongin bersin sekali.

Dia bisa merasakan pelukan Sehun di lehernya melonggar dan kepala Sehun kini terangkat menatap ke arahnya dalam diam masih dengan kedua tangan melingkar di lehernya. Dia hanya balik menatap dengan bingung, sebelum kaget saat sekali lagi telinga Sehun menekuk turun terlihat murung. Ah! Dia baru sadar!

"E-eh... aku hanya kedinginan kok. Mungkin udara dari kamar mandi lebih dingin, makanya kau cepat mandi oke?" dia berusaha meyakinkan dengan tersenyum kecil. Dan sepertinya Sehun percaya pada kata-katanya. "Airnya hangat kok, jadi sekarang lepas bajumu dan─"

"Tidak mau!" Sehun kembali menelusupkan wajah ke lehernya, kembali merajuk. Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya akan susah jika terus membujuk Sehun.

Dia menghela napas sekali sebelum tangannya kembali melingkari pinggang Sehun dan perlahan membawa Sehun ke dalam _bathup_, tidak mempedulikan celananya yang kini basah.

"Rraaaaaarh!" Sehun mengerang kaget ketika keduanya kini sudah duduk di dalam _bathup_ dengan air yang meluap dan Sehun yang membelakanginya berusaha kabur. Dia bahkan harus mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun agar Sehun tidak memberontak.

"Tenanglah... mandi tidak akan membuatmu mati."

Tangannya bergerak melepaskan pakaian Sehun dengan hati-hati karena sedari tadi Sehun terus memberontak berusaha keluar dari air. Dia hanya terkekeh menyadari betapa tegangnya bahu Sehun hanya karena air.

Selesai membuka pakaian kucing itu─yang tentu saja penuh perjuangan, dia meraih sabun cair dan menuangkan ke telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian menyabuni Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai merasa nyaman, terlihat dari bahunya yang kini rileks dan tenang. "Hey, jangan menyender padaku!" serunya berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk duduk tegak agar dia bisa menggosok punggung namja putih itu.

"Nnn..." Sehun hanya bergumam kecil dan tidak mau menurut.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Jongin menyerah dan memilih untuk menyabuni tangan Sehun lebih dulu. Dia merasa kagum akan kulit putih yang ternyata lembut itu. Selesai bagian lengan, tangannya bergerak perhalan ke leher putih itu, menggosoknya lembut sebelum bergerak turun ke dada. Wajahnya terasa panas entah karena apa, haha... tidak mungkin dia deg-degan hanya karena dada seorang namja kan?

"Nnhh... Jongin!"

Rasanya Jongin ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air saat mendengar lenguhan Sehun ketika tangannya tak sengaja menggosok nipple pinkish itu. Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan... kenapa terasa lembut sekali?

"S-stop!" Sehun sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman akan sentuhannya.

Jongin menarik napas dalam berusaha merefresh otaknya. "M-maaf..." ujarnya menyesal dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyabuni bahu Sehun. "Bisakah kau agak menjauh? Aku harus menggosok punggungmu!" perintahnya dengan nada lembut.

Kali ini Sehun menurut dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya terlihat asyik memainkan air yang penuh gelembung.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya sebelum kembali fokus pada punggung Sehun. Dia penasaran apa Sehun benar-benar berada di penangkaran sebelum ini? Kenapa kulitnya halus seolah selalu mendapat perawatan?

Tangan kanannya meraih ekor cokelat yang sedari tadi bergerak lincah itu, kali ini menuangkan shampo ke telapak tangannya.

"Jangan ekorku!"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya penasaran meski tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan ekor Sehun. Menggosoknya.

"Nghh... h-hentikan!"

Jongin shock kali ini. Apa baru saja Sehun melenguh lagi? Hyaa~ wajahnya terasa benar-benar panas kali ini. Dia merasa benar-benar malu mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa tangannya tetap bekerja.

"J-jangan... nghh..."

"Sehun... milikmu keras..." bisiknya saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh milik Sehun. Jadi... kucing bisa terangsang hanya dengan menyentuh ekornya? Apa yang tengah dilakukannya? Membuat seekor kucing terangsang? Shit! Apa yang salah dengan otaknya─ bukan! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN TANGANNYA?

"B-berisik... nnhh... cukup...!"

Suara Sehun benar-benar membuat tangannya semakin giat menggosok ekor berbulu lembut itu. Secara refleks bergerak menyusuri kulit putih susu itu sebelum sampai ke milik Sehun yang benar-benar menegang.

"L-lepas... ahh... h-hentikan...!"

"Sshh... aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun, menghirup aroma shampoo yang menyegarkan, sebelum hidungnya bergerak perlahan menggelitik leher putih jenjang itu.

"J-jongin... nghh..."

Sekali lagi didengarnya Sehun mengerang ketika bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan menggelitik di sepanjang leher dan bahu putihnya.

"S-stop! Ahh... t-tanganmu terlalu... cepat, Jongi-nnhh~"

Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdetak semakin kencang akan setiap aksi yang dia lancarkan pada Sehun. Bagaimana tubuh Sehun yang menerima setiap sentuhannya, bagaimana tubuh putih mulus yang kini mengkilat karena air dan sabun itu bergerak gelisah karena gerakan tangannya yang memanjakan bagian bawahnya.

Entah kenapa semua itu tidak membuatnya jijik... Sehun terlihat indah seperti ini.

"Kau suka?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah sekali lagi. Dia bisa merasakan cengkeraman tangan Sehun di kedua lengannya yang terus memanja hibrida manis itu.

"J-Jongin, aku... nnhh... hentikan!"

"Keluarkan saja..." lirihnya di sela kecupannya di bahu putih itu.

"T-tidak... ahh... k-kumohon, lepass!" kepala Sehun memutar ke arahnya dan gerakan Jongin terhenti saat itu juga.

Wajah memerah Sehun dengan tatapan memohon kepadanya. Apalagi hal yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali hah? Sedetik kemudian tangannya kembali bergerak di ekor dan junior tegak itu.

"A-aahh... jangan lagii─nnhh Jongiinn..."

Posisi Sehun yang kini agak miring menghadap kearahnya memang menyulitkannya, tapi dengan begitu dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang merona dan terus mendesah dan melenguh merdu itu. Wajahnya ikut memerah dan suhu tubuhnya perlahan ikut meningkat. Dia juga bisa merasakan miliknya yang keras menekan pantat Sehun di bawah sana.

"Jongin... stop nnhh─Jongin..."

"Sehun..." tangan kanannya melepaskan ekor Sehun dan meraih dagu namja putih itu, mengangkat wajah Sehun ─yang sepertinya masih berusaha menahan gejolak nikmat itu─ agar menatapnya. Mata cokelat indah itu kini menatapnya sayu. Tanpa ragu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir tipis Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Mmhh..." desahan Sehun kini tertahan ciumannya. Bibir Sehun ternyata jauh lebih lembut dan kenyal dari dugannya, dia seolah tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus mencium atau menyesapnya. Rasanya luar biasa meski hanya sekedar ciuman.

Tepukan dan dorongan Sehun di dadanya tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir atas Sehun dengan lembut, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Uhh, padahal dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjelajah mulut Sehun.

Merasa kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, dia meremas milik Sehun semakin keras─

"Ahmmhh..."

Lidahnya berhasil menelusup masuk. Dia kembali merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar ketika lidah mereka bersinggungan. Rasanya menakjubkan, ne? Bagaimana lidahnya membelit lidah Sehun, atau ketika mendengar erangan tertahan Sehun saat lidahnya menggelitik langit-langit mulut hibrida manis itu.

Kali ini dia merasakan gerakan tangan Sehun yang perlahan naik merangkul di bahunya... sebelum jari-jemari putih nan lentik itu meremat rambutnya pelan. Sepertinya Sehun mulai terbawa arus permainannya.

Merasa perlu melanjutkan semua ini, tangan kanannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Sehun perlahan menyusuri garis di sepanjang punggung Sehun, terus turun ke bawah.

"Nnhh..." tubuh dalam pelukannya itu tersentak ketika tangannya sampai di pantat itu. Gerakan tangan kirinya yang terus mengelus dan meremas milik Sehun sama sekali tidak berhenti ketika tangan kanannya menelusup di kedua celah pantat Sehun.

"A-ahh..." Sehun melepas paksa ciumannya ketika jari tengahnya memaksa masuk. "Jongin─nnhh... j-jarimu..."

"Hn?"

"K-keluarkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ahh..." kepala Sehun mendongak keatas ketika jari telunjuknya ikut masuk dan bergerak di lubang sempit itu. "Jongi... ahh─Jongin... jangan digerakkan seperti─nhh i-itu..." rematan jari Sehun di rambutnya semakin keras. Terlihat sekali Sehun tengah menahan gejolak luar biasa itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya...?" bisiknya sekali lagi.

"B-bodoh! Uhh... h-hentikan!"

Dia tidak mengindahkan perintah itu sama sekali. Merasa posisi Sehun yang miring kurang nyaman, tangan kirinya melepas milik Sehun dan meraih pinggang ramping itu, sebelum mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya, tepat menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ukh... Jongin..."

Ah, ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini terlihat cantik sekali. Sepertinya miliknya di bawah sana semakin bersemangat.

"Jongin... jarimu─ahh... d-dalamm..."

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil menikmati ekspresi kenikmatan Sehun tepat di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk sesi selanjutnya.

"Khh.. j-jangan dilebarkan, bodoh!" Sehun meruntuk di tengah erangannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya seraya menjilat saliva yang mengalir di dagu Sehun.

"Nnhh... cukup Jongi─aahhh~"

Bingo!

"Disini, huh?"

"Tidak! R-rasanya... nnhh~!"

Sehun semakin keras meremat rambutnya dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, ekspresinya semakin kewalahan menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Dua jarinya semakin gencar bergerak di lubang sempit yang menjepitnya kuat itu.

"Jongin... Jongin... a-aahhh~"

Tubuh putih yang mengkilat karena air dan sabun itu melengkung indah dan mendesah panjang. Jongin menatap takjub bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya.

"Wah... kau datang hanya karena jariku!" komentarnya seraya mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang pantat Sehun.

"B-berisik! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" sahut Sehun di tengah napasnya yang terlihat memburu.

"Eeeh? Tapi ini belum selesai!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" tangan Sehun mendorong dada dan wajahnya kuat agar menjauh, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi pelukannya di pinggang ramping itu semakin mengerat, enggan melepaskan sebelum miliknya yang tegang di bawah sana bisa terpuaskan.

"Lepaskan atau kubunuh kau─"

"Tidak..." dia kembali berbisik. "Tidak sebelum aku memenuhi dirimu dengan _semen_ku!"

"M-mesum!"

"Hachoooo~!"

"..."

"..."

Hening...

Keduanya saling berpandangan lama, sebelum ekspresi Sehun kembali berubah murung. "Kau benar-benar punya alergi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lirih.

"T-tidak kok, kurasa kita terlalu lama di dalam air. Haha... sepertinya aku akan terkena flu. Ayo keluar!" dia mengangkat Sehun agar ikut berdiri dan keluar dari _bathup_.

"Tapi milikmu?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah melihat arah pandang Sehun ke selangkangannya yang menggembung. "H-hee... tidak apa-apa kok, nanti aku urus!" jawabnya seraya meraih handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun terus menatapnya, dalam hati dia meruntuk kenapa harus bersin di saat yang tidak tepat.

Uhh... seharusnya alerginya sudah hilang.

Mungkin kali ini benar-benar flu.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan adiknya yang menegang dibawah sana, huh?

.

.

.

_Morning..._

Jongin yakin sekali sekarang sedang musim dingin, lalu kenapa terasa panas sekali? Uhh... hidungnya terasa sulit bernapas kali ini, mampet. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hachooo~" menggosok hidungnya sekali, dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Hingga dia merasa sesuatu terjatuh dari dahinya.

Lho?

Matanya mengerjap terbuka, menatap pada handuk kecil yang kini tergeletak di bantal. Kompres? Hngg? Siapa yang mengompresnya?

"Tetaplah berbaring!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau karena hidungnya yang mampet.

"Uhmm..." Sehun terlihat bergerak gelisah di tempat, sebelum meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas air putih itu di meja nakas. "A-aku tidak bisa memasak bubur... aku sudah meminjam ponselmu dan mencari resep bubur di internet, tapi..."

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini menatap semangkuk ─yang katanya─ bubur berwarna kemerahan itu. Sebelum pandangannya beralih pada jemari Sehun yang penuh perban luka. "Kenapa dengan jarimu?"

Seketika itu Sehun langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang dan panik. "B-bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... K-kurasa keren punya _tensoplast_ di jari. Haha... aku melihatnya di televisi tadi!"

"Apa bubur itu merah karena darahmu?"

"B-bukan~ itu bumbu! kurasa saus! Atau tabasco! Ya mirip seperti hal itu!" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri kebingungan plus panik.

Jongin menatap ragu pada mangkuk tersebut. Apa membuat bubur juga harus menggunakan pisau sehingga bisa terluka seperti itu? Pertanyaan terpenting... apa dia harus memakannya?

Ukh... kini perutnya terasa bergejolak mual membayangkan bagaimana rasa dari bubur itu.

"K-kurasa aku harus membuangnya saja!"

Perkataan itu membuatnya mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini mengambil semangkuk bubur itu lagi.

"Tidak usah. Akan kumakan kok!"

"Jangan! Nanti kau tambah sakit!"

Mana tega dia membiarkan ekspresi sedih Sehun itu terus menerus, dia tidak akan kuat jika telinga kucing Sehun sudah menekuk turun dengan murung seperti itu. "Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak akan membunuhku kan?"

'_Tapi bagaimana jika aku benar-benar matiiiii~?'_ batinnya galau antara makan bubur itu atau tidak. Dan untunglah pergolakan batinnya disela oleh bunyi bel yang terdengar menggema.

"Huh, siapa itu?" Sehun terlihat hendak keluar kamar dan membukakan pintu. Tapi seketika dia ingat kemarin meminta Kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya untuk mengantarkan buku yang ingin dia pinjam.

"Tunggu Sehun!" dia bangkit seketika dan menarik Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar. "Kau disini saja dan aku yang bukakan, oke?" ujarnya seraya mendorong Sehun untuk duduk di ranjangnya, lalu melesat keluar membukakan pintu, tidak lupa juga menutup kamarnya agar Sehun tidak keluar.

Sehun sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkat Jongin? Kenapa heboh sekali hanya karena tamu? Eoh? Apa itu pacar Jongin?

Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat memikirkan hal itu. Apa benar Jongin sudah punya pacar? Lalu yang semalam Jongin lakukan padanya itu apa huh?

Keluar dari kamar Jongin, dia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang datang! Itu saja! Dia tahu Jongin akan marah jika dia tiba-tiba muncul, makanya dia hanya mengintip sedikit dan mencuri dengar.

Dilihatnya seorang namja pendek bermata bulat yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Jongin di pintu depan.

"Ah iya, kurasa siang ini aku tidak masuk─hachooo!" terdengar Jongin bersin sekali lagi. Namja bodoh! Sudah tahu sekarang musim dingin malah mengobrol di pintu seperti itu?

"Kau sakit? Baiklah aku akan merawatmu, ayo kembali ke tempat tidur─"

"Tidak usah!"

"..."

"..."

Hening... Keduanya terdiam ketika Jongin mecegah namja pendek itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Sehun menekuk wajahnya, merengut. Ternyata Jongin benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" kali ini namja pendek itu kembali bertanya. Dilihatnya Jongin langsung kelabakan mencari alasan.

"T-tidak kok... bukannya hari ini kau ada kelas pagi? Nanti kau terlambat bagaimana?" terlihat sekali itu hanyalah sebuah alasan bodoh, Kim Jongin! Sungut Sehun kesal.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. Jika memungkinkan, dia ingin menerjang ke depan dan memperlihatkan taringnya dengan menantang. Dia mendecih ketika melihat namja pendek itu menatap Jongin seksama, seolah menyelidik.

Tidak bisakah hanya percaya dengan kata-kata Jongin dan pergi?

"Terakhir kali kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, pasti akan berakhir buruk! Dulu ketika kau menyembunyikan seekor kucing, kau jadi sakit dan membuat ayahmu kerepotan!"

Sehun tertegun kali ini. Jadi... Jongin benar-benar alergi kucing?

"Huh? Kapan itu terjadi?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, menarik napas dalam ketika pandangannya memburam. Padahal... padahal dia pikir dia bisa hidup dengan Jongin. Padahal... dia kembali bertemu dengan bocah yang dulu menyelimutinya dengan syal merah di tengah guyuran salju.

Jadi itukah alasan kenapa dulu ayah Jongin melarang memelihara dirinya?

"Che!" dia berdecih kesal... sebelum pergi dari sana. Tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi!

Kita kembali lagi ke Jongin yang tengah menghadapi Kyungsoo yang tengah mengomel padanya. "Iya, iya... aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu! Bukannya kelasmu akan mulai sebentar lagi? Kau harus pergi sekarang, kan?" usirnya secara halus.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas pendek dan mengalah. "Baiklah. Pastikan kau makan dan minum obatmu!"

"Arraseooo~" jawabnya dengan nada panjang. Tersenyum sedikit ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali, dia mendesah lega dengan panjang. Akhirnyaaa~

Gezz... Kyungsoo pikir dia itu siapa? Ibunya? Huh, untung saja Kyungsoo mau pergi. Kalau tidak mungkin namja bermata bulat itu akan mendendang Sehun keluar secara paksa. Ah, Sehun!

"Sehun... maaf membuatmu menunggu─"

Kamarnya sudah kosong... Gorden putih tipis berkibar melambai-lambai tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Sehun..."

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap matanya yang berair dengan kasar sekaligus kesal. Dia kabur... biar saja! Kabur terdengar lebih baik daripada suatu hari harus diusir paksa.

Uh... dia menggigil saat sapuan angin dingin kembali menerpa. Dia bahkan tidak membawa jaket atau mantel milik Jongin lebih dulu sebelum kabur. Sial! Padahal baru saja semalam dia bisa merasakan kehangatan.

Hanya semalam dia menjadi kucing rumahan...

Dia memandang ke arah langit, kepulan uap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya menandakan kalau suhu udara semakin menurun dingin. Rintik-rintik salju terlihat berguguran dari langit yang kelabu. Apa sebelumnya memang terasa sedingin ini? Atau hanya karena suasana hatinya saja hingga sekitarnya jadi terasa dingin membeku?

Huh, padahal baru saja semalam dia, "Menjadi milik Jongin..." bisiknya lirih sebelum menghela napas berat.

Suasana sekitar yang sepi dan suhu yang membeku membuat dirinya merasa sendirian lagi. Uh, mungkin dia bisa bertemu majikan baru nanti.

Menjadi terlihat seperti manusia bukanlah hal buruk... mungkin setidaknya kali ini akan ada yang mau memeliharanya─

_Grep!_

Huh?

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menubruknya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu!"

Matanya melebar mendengar suara itu. "Jongin?" bagaimana bisa Jongin menemukannya secapat ini? Atau... apa dia belum terlalu jauh dari apartemen Jongin?

"Kenapa pergi begitu saja?!"

"Bodoh!" ujarnya kesal seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Jongin. "Kenapa kau keluar di udara dingin seperti ini saat kau sakit, bodoh!" sahutnya masih berusaha mendorong dada Jongin untuk melepasnya.

"Hah?"

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku, sial!" tenaganya mendorong Jongin semakin kuat, tapi pelukan Jongin juga sepertinya makin erat.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo lalu kabur kan?"

Sehun berdecih mendengar perkataan dari Jongin itu. Dia baru saja berniat mencakar wajah Jongin, tapi tertegun ketika Jongin menempelkan dahi ke dahinya.

"Itu cuma flu," didengarnya suara Jongin yang lirih. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah dan dahi namja tan itu yang benar-benar terasa panas di dahinya. "Percayalah..."

Dia benar-benar dibuat tertegun kali ini. Tapi bukankah alergi itu sulit disembuhkan bahkan ada yang tidak bisa sembuh? Untuk apa dia percaya sekarang tapi akan dibuang keesokan harinya? "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku... kalau aku masih punya alergi, seharusnya aku terus bersin saat pertama bertemu denganmu, atau saat kau masuk ke apartemenku..."

"Tapi kau mulai sakit setelah bertemu denganku..." bisiknya lirih sambil menggenggam kaos bagian depan Jongin dengan erat.

"Tidak... kemarin sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku ikut reuni dengan teman-teman SMAku dan terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan. Kurasa karena itulah aku jadi sakit..." bisik Jongin lirih.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, bingung antara harus pergi atau tetap berada di pelukan Jongin.

"Dulu... aku berjanji pada seekor kucing untuk menghilangkan alergiku ini..." mulai Jongin dengan suara rendah.

Sehun mendongak, menatap wajah Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"... dan memeliharanya!" lanjut Jongin, setelahnya Sehun bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahinya... lama.

Wajahnya peralahan terasa menghangat merasakan kecupan manis itu. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tidak terkendali.

"Karena itu... maukah kau tetap bersamaku?" tanya Jongin masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Sehun merasa jantungnya seolah akan meledak karena detakannya yang semakin kencang ketika merasakan hebusan napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dengan malu, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. "Tapi namja yang tadi itu... pacarmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu jelas karena teredam di dada Jongin.

Dia bisa mendengar kekehan Jongin dekat dengan telinganya kali ini, membuat telinganya ikut memerah. Dia baru sadar suara Jongin ternyata serendah ini...

"Dia hanya temanku, lebih tepatnya temanku sejak kecil. Dia memang terkadang cerewet seperti ibuku... tapi dia baik. Jika aku bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengannya, kurasa dia juga akan menerimamu."

Sehun mendongak seketika, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan ragu. "Kau akan mengenalkanku padanya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikanmu selamanya kan?" jawab Jongin, kali ini dia bisa merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara kecil, terlalu malu mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Ya. Kita akan terus bersama hingga seterusnya..."

"Kau tidak akan membuangku?" tanyanya lagi, perasaan takut akan dibuang masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuangmu, Sehun... karena itu, percayalah padaku!" jawab Jongin sekali lagi masih dengan nada berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Dan kali ini... Sehun merasakan sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut seperti permen kapas di bibirnya.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: ada yang pernah tau cerita kayak gini? Yapp... karena ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi EreRi yang berjudul '_Kaineko Hajimemashita'_ punyanya _Kawauso_. Coba deh baca! Maniiiiiiss banget~ ah sampe diabetes ini aduh! /rotfl/

Yah sorry kalo Lemonnya kepotong, meski udah dijejelin doujin R18+ dan bejibun anime hentai sekalipun, otak yadong gue tetep gak mau aktif tiap buka Ms. Word dan mikirin KaiHun! Mungkin karna di otakku udah terdoktrin kalau Sehun itu terlalu manis untuk dinodai. Makanya... MAAF KALAU SMUTNYA KURANG MENGENA! MIAN MIANHAEE~ #bow

Minta reviewnya ne... ^^

P.S: bakal ada kolaborasi besar-besaran dari para author-author KaiHun yg ketjeh! Ditunggu fanficnya ne! ^^


End file.
